Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 010
"The Entertainment Ends!" is the tenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the July 2016 issue of V Jump, released on May 21, 2016, and in English in the May 23, 2016 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Once convincing Yuri to tag him back in so he can finish the duel against Sora, Yuya finds himself doubling over in pain for a few seconds. Yuya expresses amazement on how much punishment Yuri took from the damage that Sora inflicted on their body. Yuya musters the strength to get up and Pendulum Summons Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon along with Enter-Mates "Ballad" and "Barracuda" to take out Sora's "Frightfur Daredevil" in a way to whittle Sora's Life Points to zero without harming the boy. Sora is livid upon realizing Yuya's strategy, retaliating by playing two Action Cards to inflict 2000 points of damage on himself: the laboratory’s tripled damage setting inflicting 17,400 points of damage while self-destructing. Yuya quickly uses his cloak to shield Yuzu from the explosion. As the dust clears, Yuya and Yuzu slowly stand up to assess their surroundings with Sora no where to be found. At the last second, Sora was removed to have saved from the explosion by a masked Turbo Duelist acting on the order of a mysterious woman who was observing the Duel. Yuya collapses from the strain, his body quickly taken over by Yugo who offers Yuzu a ride on his Duel Runner for a quick getaway before the authorities show up. Once back at their hideout, Yugo having placed their body on the couch while feeling he met Yuzu before, he proceeds to have a meeting with Yuto and Yuri over Yuya's condition. Yugo's attempt to cheer up Yuri for blaming himself in allowing Yuya to resume their duel with Sora resulted with the two arguing. This forces Yuto throw his weight to have the two stop their bickering, with Yugo telling Yuto to knock off the big brother routine. The trio's prattle ceases when Yuri notices something has hacked into Yuya's network and had entered Yuya's Duel Disk. Realizing someone is trying to hack into Yuya's mind, Yugo offers to deal with the intruder while turning down his counterparts' offer to aid him. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki/Yuri vs. Sora Shiunin Turn 6: Yuya Yuya activates "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" (PS: 1) and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" (PS: 4) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Enter-Mate Ballad" (500/1100) and "Enter-Mate Barracuda" (500/1100) from his Extra Deck, as well as Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon from his hand (1200/600). He then activates his face-down "Enter-Mate Show Up", allowing him to double the ATK of "Ballad", and then he activates the effect of "Barracuda", allowing him to double the ATK of "Ballad" again ("Ballad": 500 → 2000 ATK). "Ballad" attacks "Frightfur Daredevil", and Yuya activates the effect of "Mirage Dragon"; since there are two "Odd-Eyes" monsters in his Pendulum Zones, he can negate the destruction of monsters in battle as well as reduce the battle damage to zero twice. He activates the effect for the first time, preventing "Ballad" from being destroyed and reducing the damage to zero. The effect of "Ballad" then activates, reducing the ATK of "Daredevil" by its own ATK ("Daredevil": 3000 → 1000 ATK). Yuya then attacks "Daredevil" with "Barracuda", with the effect of "Mirage Dragon" once more preventing battle destruction and damage, and the effect of "Ballad" reducing the ATK of "Daredevil" by the ATK of "Barracuda" ("Daredevil": 1000 → 500 ATK). "Mirage Dragon" attacks "Daredevil", and Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Phantom Dragon", increasing the ATK of "Mirage Dragon" by the ATK of "Persona Dragon" in his other Pendulum Zone ("Mirage Dragon": 1200 → 2400 ATK). As he is blasted away by the impact of the attack, Sora obtains and activates the Action Card "Big Damage", increasing the damage he will take by 1000. Furthermore, he also activates the Action Card "Chain Bonus", doubling the damage (Sora: 1900 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.